My Sister, My Best Friend, Raelene
by Betrayed soul
Summary: My sister, My best friend was reaped. My parents are so proud, but me? im terrified. I dont want want to loose my best friend. Im going to b there for her, till the end. rated T for killings


**This is my first one shot story so I'm sorry it's not that long but plz review and tell me what you think anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of the hunger games but the characters are mine **

"IT'S STARTING, IT'S STARTING" I screamed down the house.

My Mum came scurrying down the hall and my dad burst though the front door and dived for the couch. It was the 62nd annual hunger games and my older sister, Raelene had been reaped. She was 16 years old and very handy with a knife and traps. She also knew a little about plants and animal species. She was excited to be a participant; mum and dad were both very proud of her. Me? I was terrified. Yeah she was good, but was she that good? Would she come home to me?

This year the arena was shaped like a triangle with 3 different sections. The tributes would be staring in the very centre of the triangle. One section was desert. It was very hot with little vegetation but a few bushes scattered here and there. Another one was what I would describe as swamp. There was very little land but lots of water and trees with low branches. It had lots of vegetation, good for hiding in the trees but little source of food. There was possibly fish in the swamp but that was about it. The last section was grassland that also had a lot of trees but these trees had very high branches, they would be very difficult to climb. The grassland only had one small river but it did have many small animals like rabbit and birds. It also had bushes that grew berries and different types of roots if you knew how to spot them.

The cameras had just finished their shot over the arena showing us what it looked like this year and was closing in on where the tributes would soon start from. They would all start in a circle, circling a metal statue. There were weapons and supplies scattered everywhere. The best weapons like a knife set, a small sword and a bow with a full set of arrows were located right by the statue. That's how it was every year; this would force all the players that wanted these items in for what was called the blood bath. Usually at least 5 players are killed in the first few minutes of the game because of this.

The anthem begins playing, when it finishes the tributes slowly come out of the ground. Most of them have strong serious faces but a couple of them have gone very pale. They are required to stand there for 60 seconds; if they step off they are blown up by the mines that deactivate after those 60 seconds. My eyes were glued to Raelene. She was searching the ground around her for anything useful to her. They did a close up of a small boy, who was looking very pale in the face. His hands were shaking and he was breathing very quickly. All of a sudden his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. The mine blew up as his body hit the ground, sending pieces of him all over the place. The 2 tributes closest to him were sprayed with his blood. One girl screamed but the rest acted like nothing had happened.

The gong sounded and they all raced off their metal disk, racing for protection or diving for supplies and weapons. Raelene scooped up a back pack that was sitting close to her. She started running towards the statue where some of the tributes where already fighting it out for the best weapons. I started screaming at the screen, knowing she couldn't hear me to turn around and run for her life. I started crawling towards the screen, still yelling. My father grabbed me under the arms and yanked me back onto the couch in-between himself and my mother. My mother grabbed onto me and pulled me into a crushing hug, eyes glued to the screen. I risked a glance ion her direction and could see tears rolling down her cheeks. I put my arm around my mother, holding her tight.

Raelene had scooped up a knife the other contestants failed to notice. The knife wasn't very large; its blade was about half the size of her forearm. She then sprinted towards cover, not daring to look back. I started to relax slightly but gave a small scream when a spear, that missed its original target lands only a meter away from her. She stumbles slightly from shock but straightened herself up and continued running. I don't think she really had a plan on where to go, apart from not in the desert because she was running towards the area where the swamp and grassland met.

The camera turned away from all the fleeing tributes and focused on the contestants battling it out. I tall girl with light brown hair, who was standing on the outside of the fight flung one of the knives from her belt full of knives. It struck a broad boy who was battling for a small sword in the back. The cameras focused on his face and you could see him cough up a bit of blood that trickled down his chin before he collapsed, dead.

The blood bath continued for a few more minutes before the last few tributes ran off for cover with their weapons and supplies. Once everyone is gone from the clearing the cannons fire, signalling the deaths.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

Seven...

They show the bodies getting taken away, one by one. Most of the bodies are those from the wealthier districts. There they train kids, which you're not supposed to do especially for the games. They then volunteer to go into the games. It's a big honour for them, what they have been waiting their whole lives for. They are the districts that usually win. They boy that got blown up at the start is the last to be collected, they collect whatever pieces left of him they can, which isn't much.

I think of the families in the richer districts that have just watched their child body being taken away, are they still proud? Was it all worth it? I think of my parents, they're proud of Raelene being chosen. I'm not proud to say my sister was reaped, I'm not ashamed either. I'm just scared. I'm scared for her; I'm scared I'm going to lose my sister, my best friend.

The bodies have all been taken away and the camera has started showing the survivors and where they have gone. The tall girl with the brown hair and the knives is the only one to of gone into the desert. Good idea I guess. No one else would want to be there, so at least she is safe from being attacked at that moment. She had started working on some plants; I think she was trying to get water from them, not that I would know how.

The rest of the tributes are either in the forest or the swamp. Most of them have chosen the swamp as it is better for cover and camouflage. It also has plenty of water. Raelene had chosen the forest. I'm not sure why she chose the forest but at the moment it was looking like a good choice. She was sitting down; hidden by a large tree and a couple of bushes going though the stuff in the bag she had collected. She was smiling, happy with what she managed to collect. In the bag were some bandages, water bottle, small blanket, a packet of dried fruits and nuts and a bottle of iodine. It wasn't much but it might be what keeps her alive.

My father had stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask innocently, even though I know the answer. He is going back outside to sit, smoke and drink with his friends. That's what you did when you were rich enough to not need to work and had nothing to do all day. My father had some job to do with security, but he didn't actually do anything. He got payed lots to make sure the peacekeepers got payed and stayed on top of everything in the district. Every now and then he would go out and check on the peacekeepers and sign a few pieces of paper, the rest of the time he sat back enjoying his money.

"It's the first day, or Raelene will definitely make it to the top 10" he said with a lopsided smile. I could tell he had been drinking already this morning.

My mother tapped my knee before standing up and also leaving the room. They had both abandoned Raelene, but I wasn't going to. I was going to stick with her through all of it.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

There was a scream; I woke with a start and almost fell off the couch. My head zipped around to the screen and let out the breath I had been holding. It was the third day of the 62nd annual Hunger Games and hadn't left the couch. My mother had been bringing my meals into me, since I had refused to leave my sister. The only time I had left the room was to go to the bathroom and even then I had sprinted there and back, not wanting to leave Raelene for too long.

I had fallen asleep again with the television still on. The scream had come from a silly girl who hadn't strapped herself in when she went to sleep and had almost fallen out of her tree. The sun was starting to come up in the arena and that scream could hint any other tribute awake of her location. Sure enough not 2 minted later the same girl fell from her tree with a spear through her neck. A large boy had come striding to where her body laid a smug look on his face as he pulled the spear from her neck. Obviously the girls scream had been heard by others because he had bent down to wipe of the blood on the grass before falling face first into the dirt. He grabbed his leg in pain and carefully pulled out the short, narrow blade that had struck his calf. Panting he grabbed his spear and searched the area around him in the dim morning light. Not being able to spot anyone he had decided to vacate the area as soon as possible.

He started jogging away as silently as possible but as he passed a large tree. An arm had appeared from almost nowhere and struck him in the stomach. He fell forward onto his knees, coughing up blood. The tall girl with the knives that had been hiding in the desert stepped out from behind the tree, a blank look on her face as she cleanly cut through the back on his neck. He fell face first again into the dirt, only this time; he wasn't going to get up.

The cannon sounded, there were now 10 dead, 14 still alive. Raelene was one of those 14. On the first day she had managed to find the single stream in the grassland section or the arena. She had stayed close by that night, sleeping in a shallow hole in the ground that was covered by bushes. On the second day she refilled her water bottle and set out, not knowing that was the only water source, she headed downhill hoping to find another water source. By the end of the day she had emptied her water bottle and was already starting to get dehydrated. She had walked all day and had put a fair but of distance between her and the remaining contestants. The camera had started to show more and more of her, as the others weren't really doing much and watching a girl grow weaker and weaker of dehydration was supposed to be more interesting. She was having no trouble finding food. She was eating different types of roots, pine nuts, and had managed to kill an unsuspecting snake. She hadn't wanted to make a fire, as it might held the other tributes find her so she ate the meat raw but it hadn't seemed to bother her.

The camera found her again slowly trying to make her way back up the slight slope of the land in the direction she had come from. It seemed she had given up trying to find water and was going to try to make the journey back to the small river. Her lips were cracked and eyes were heavy. She was still walking fine, but you could tell she was weak.

I tried not to cry as I watched her stumble over a small rock and clumsily continue walking. To camera then swapped to a girl who was trying to spear a fish with her spear in the swamp. She wasn't having much success and kept scaring the fish away with each attempt. She was about the throw the spear again when the camera suddenly flashed back to Raelene, who has still walking slowly up the slight hill.

My stomach dropped, why would they flash back to her if nothing new was happening? My hands clenched around the pillow I had clutched to my chest. I stood up and took a couple of steps towards the television, wanting to be closer to my sister.

Raelene paused, not moving. She had heard something. She slowly turned her head from side to side, searching for where the sound had come from. She had pulled put her knife and was turning in a slow circle, eyes wide. She was in a small clearing, about 3 or 4 meters across. She heard the sound again and her head had snapped in that direction, eyes searching the shadows from the early sun. She heard another sound from behind her and spun towards it. She gasped and took a couple of steps backwards as a boy that looked to be only 13 came out. He was holding I small axe in one hand and I knife about the same size as Raelene's in the other. He had a small smile on his lips as he took a step into the clearing. He looked over Raelene's shoulder and gave a small nod of his head. Before she could turn around to see what he was looking at an arrow shot from behind her and went straight through her neck.

As the knife dropped from her hand I have out a blood curling scream and ran to the television, both hand pressed firmly against it. The camera was right on her face, a small drip of blood ran down her chin from the side of her mouth. Her eyes bore right into the camera, saying her last goodbye then Three things happened at once;

Raelene collapsed,

The cannon fired,

And I fainted


End file.
